1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disinfection and, more particularly, to disinfection of airborne bacteria or other pathogens and substantially simultaneous surface disinfection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been increased interest in surface and air disinfection, particularly in health care settings. A number of devices have been developed which use C-band ultraviolet light (UVC) and have shown some success in decontaminating surfaces within a room. Devices typically consist of multiple UVC lamps arranged in a circular pattern and projecting UVC radiation onto exposed surfaces of a room. These devices are typically mobile and can be wheeled into position as needed.
There has also been interest in the health care industry to provide air disinfection, as airborne bacteria and other pathogens have shown to cause hospital-acquired infections. A number of air purification systems have been developed to address this issue.
Because both air and surface disinfection are important, what is needed and would be beneficial is to provide a device which is capable of simultaneously and efficiently disinfecting air and surfaces within a room, using the same UVC source.